


Skin

by The_Almighty_Ro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Body Worship, M/M, Parallels, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Almighty_Ro/pseuds/The_Almighty_Ro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both love him, but in completely different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

Prussia's body was a wonderous thing.

It was white as snow (much like his hair) and covered in lean, lean muscle and soft to the touch. Every expanse of skin was devoid of scarring, something he attributed to the Albino's skill in battle, and gleamed in the moonlight streaming from the barred window of his bedroom. His eyes, once bright with arrogance and the kind of confidence that only comes when one has the power to back it up, were as red--maybe redder--as the blood Russia always seemed to be surrounded by. And the noises he made--oh, the noises!--when he touched him (brusied him, bit him, tore that beautiful skin open)--

They were unlike anything he had ever heard!

(He supposed Lithuania had made noises like that once...right before he had lost the will to fight...)

"Do it again," Russia purred against the purple and white skin of the German's neck, "Let me hear it again, da?"

When he shook his head, Russia giggled and bit down again (silly Prussia's skin must have been softer than he thought because he tasted blood now), lapping at his throat like an eager kitten. The strangled sound that vibrated through him was sweet and sad and Russia was so glad he'd convinced the once proud Nation to make it again. Maybe if Prussia behaved like this more often, he'd reward him again! Oh, he'd like that, he was certain.  
"  
You belong to me," the Slav whispered gleefully against quivering, white (purple, pink, red) skin as he broke him into pieces.

~

Prussia's body was a terrible thing.

It was white as bone (whiter than his hair) and covered in skin stretched paper thin over hard, portruding bones. Every expanse, both exposed and hidden, was covered in a patchwork of raised pink scars of varying sizes and origins and they made Spain sick to see them as they seemed to glow in the moonlight streaming through the curtain's of his bedroom. His eyes, now dull and clouded over with grief and the kind of pain that came with forty-seven years of isolation and torture, were red as the dried blood they'd found on him when the Wall fell. And the noises he made....

They rent Spain's heart in two everytime he made them.

(Although what did he expect? All the Nations that had been under Russia's care save his sisters made them he'd heard, and he wondered at the horrors they'd suffered.)

"Please don't cry," Spain whimpered against the pink and white of the German's neck, "I'm nothing like him, si?"

The strangled sound that vibrated through him was sweet and sad and Spain wished he hadn't been the one to make the now broken Nation make it. He'd been hoping to elicit something more relieved, not the broken sob he'd recieved instead. So he covered the Albino's lips with his own, hoping to smother them and remind the other at the same time that he wasn't Russia and was different (but was he really?) from the monster that had held him captive for nearly five decades...That the scars that lined his lips from teeth and a needle ("His lips had been sewn shut," Germany had whispered in such a tiny voice they'd scarcely heard him) would never happen again.

"I belong to you," the Spaniard whispered brokenly against quivering, white (purple, pink, red) skin as he tried to glue him back together.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting on my FF.Net account for at least three years, and I thought I would finally move it over. Because it's so old, it doesn't flow nearly as well as anything of mine that's current and for that I am so, so sorry.


End file.
